I hate everything about you
by BloodredCrimsonhands
Summary: Songfic I hate everything about you by 3 days Grace. The Master didn't die realy die at the end of series 3. Master/Martha oneshot.


_Every time we lie awake  
after every hit we take  
_  
Martha lies in bed thinking. She knows she should tell the doctor about the survival of the time lord lying next to her but she just can't betray him.  
**  
He shouldn't want this she's human they don't even get on they had been fighting again the next thing they knew they were naked in his bed. **

_Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
_  
Martha doesn't miss him when he's gone. But when he's here she loses her mind all sense of right and wrong.  
**  
He doesn't miss her. He tells himself but for reasons he doesn't understand she always comes back to him and he can never push her away.**

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make _

Lucy knows what's going on she's in the house sleeping on the sofa. As Martha slips out Lucy glares at her with red eyes it's clear she's been crying.  
**  
The heartbroken look Lucy gives him when Martha's left. He doesn't care. Lucy is weak a woman she doesn't say anything to him she's too scared. She was promised the world now she's second best to the woman who ruined her dreams. Unlike Martha Jones Lucy was a convenience but Martha she's his choice.**_All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

They argue again Martha about the doctor the master is working on a plan to get revenge Martha tells him if he carries out this plan she will stop him no matter the cost. She leaves angrily and vows that she will never come back.  
**  
She's been gone for weeks he doesn't care it was just sex he doesn't care about her more than that. Lucy's happy now she has him all to herself but Lucy is a poor sustitute for Martha. He doesn't carry out his plan for revenge on the doctor.**

_Only when I stop to think about it_

There's no chance of a normal life. She can't forget him. She hates to admit him but she misses him and can't stop thinking of him. She gets a boyfriend, Tom but the idea of The Master with his wife makes pangs of jealousy shoot through her heart.  
**  
He wants her back there's no denying it. He for a walk along the Thames where they met each other for the first time since the year that never was He hears her laugh and turns to see she's with a man he has his arms around her waist and she looks happy she's never looked that happy when she's with him . He wants to kill this man Martha Jones is his. She sees him and their eyes lock she looks away quickly determined to ignore him.**

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
_  
Tom is dead Martha watches as the toclafane tear him apart. He begs her to stop them but she doesn't. She doesn't want him to die and she thinks the master would spare him if she asks but she doesn't. She kisses the Master and hey have sex right there on the floor of her flat. She had to make a choice and she knew then she would choose the Master over anything or anyone.  
She loved him.  
**  
He killed the man who was with her she was back where she belonged, writhing with pleasure underneath him. This was right. She was his.  
He loved her.**

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you _

He was an insane megalomaniacal alien he wanted to rule the wanted to kill her friend The doctor he had imprisoned and tortured her family. So why was she willingly having sex with him?  
**  
She was human whereas Lucy was a convenience he was with Martha out of choice she used to be The doctor's assistant she had destroyed his plan to rule the world so why did he want her so badly?**

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take _

Lucy died, The Master killed her. Martha lies in her place. In the Master's bed every night now. She still hates him for everything he's done and they can argue for weeks but they always end up forgiving each other. At least until their next fight.  
**  
They are too different for this to work. They say opposites attract but ven their basic moral codes are different.**

_Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it._

But she can't live without him. Love is greater than happiness.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you _

**Why does he love her? Of all the women in the world why her? He doesn't like her in fact he hates her. He hates everything she stands for. So why does he love her?**

_Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know _

She knows the reason she hates him if only the reasons she loved him where so obvious.

**He knows the reasons why he hates her. If only the reasons why he loved her were as obvious.**

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me _

They will never find answers to their questions. As the master kisses her it doesn't matter anymore.  
**  
She doesn't make him happy what she makes him feel is hard to describe. But they don't care.**

_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_

Martha phones the doctor when the sontarans attack but she doesn't mention the master once. Donna, the doctor's new assistant asks who gave her the ring. She gives Tom's name. She never lied to the doctor before. She hates him for making her do that. But as Donna proves the doctor needs humans he's happy with Donna he doesn't need to know about the master. The master is more selective ad he choose her. That makes her feel special.

**Martha went on one last rip with the doctor but she comes back to him. She chose him over the doctor. The master will rise again and this time he will have Martha Jones at his side. **


End file.
